Teardrops
by Lili Bibi
Summary: Tenten loves her Hyuuga teammate dearly. She was always there with him whenever he needs her, in hope one day, her sparring partner would return her hidden affection. But everything shattered when she heard about Neji's engagement. Her heart was broken. But does she knows, somewhere, another heart is also broken. NejiTen story. Inspired by "Teardrops on my guitar" by Taylor Swift!
1. A broken heart

A/N: Inspired by the song 'Teardrops on my guitar' by Taylor Swift. I, however, did change the lyrics a little to fit the fic. The past relationship memories came back and haunt me after I listened to the song, so I was now all emotional and this fic was came from it.

Hope u guyz would like it though.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine. The song belonged to Taylor Swift.

Teardrops on my Kunai

Tenten loved her team. Yes, she loved them a lot.

The girl at first, never would expect that she would love her teammates and sensei dearly, with all her heart. She didn't know why. Maybe the reason was that she never felt the warming love of family before.

Tenten was an orphan as long as she remembered. After she left the orphanage house, the government registered her to enroll to Konoha Academy for Shinobi. She met her future teammates there, but she didn't talk with any of them during that time until the day three of them was assigned as a team, along with her hyper and full of youth sensei.

That was the day she loved them.

Lee. Tenten loved him so much. He was like a little brother she never had. The boy was always in energetic state. Sometimes, the boy was got on her nerve because he always got in troubles that he should not involve. Lee loved to stick his little nose to others business, which sometimes lead to his own suffering. Tenten scowled him often but she can't help herself to drag her little unrelated brother out of the mess he created. He always grinning idiotically back at his pretty sister whenever he sensed she was upset. His youthful energy tended to rub on her time to time and that same energy cheered her up when she was in sorrow. She loved Lee, her youthful little brother.

Gai-sensei. Tenten loved him so much. He was like a dear father she never had. Her teacher had many weird obsessions that often annoyed her to hell. Like the hideous green spandex outfit that he kept advertised her to wear. His habit of giving people nicknames also did not stayed out of the list. She hated it. Gai didn't called his only female student by her name, instead using the nicknames that he made up like 'youthful flower' or 'chibi panda' to referred her. She hated it. Oh, and his annoying endless speech about the beauty of youth also the special effects of sunset and sea waves that Tenten had no idea where the hell did he get them. She also hated it. But,…Tenten knew Gai-sensei cared a lot about her. Everything he did, he wanted the best for her, include the spandex, nicknames or speeches. Tenten knew her sensei just want her to be safe, to be loved and live happily. That's all the father ever wants in his child. Tenten loved Gai-sensei, her loving sensei and father.

Neji. Neji Hyuuga. Tenten loved him too. But her love for him somehow was a little different than her loves for Lee and Gai-sensei. Tenten knew that. He was her sparring teammate. The boy helped Tenten to improve her accuracy to perfection. He was her best friend. The boy spent his waking time with her everyday, from dawn to sunset, mostly training in their private area. They hardly talked about things beside of their trainings, more likely Tenten did all the gossips while Neji just stared blankly at her. Neji Hyuuga is not a talker. He never spoke to anyone about his emotions nor problems. He preferred to keep that to himself. But, he didn't have to say a word to get his best friend concern. He just, there, and she would instantly figure out his problems on her own. Neji Hyuuga didn't say Tenten was his best friend, but however, Tenten just instantly knew it. Neji Hyuuga is not used to express his feelings. In fact, he never ever expresses his feelings to anyone. He kept his straight and stoic look with him all the time. A mask for himself. But she knew behind that thick mask was a kind-hearted man that cared deeply for his friends. He wanted his teammates to become stronger and tougher. He knew, Fate, the genius life virtue, the one can and will take his teammates away from him anytime anywhere. He wanted them to become stronger. He didn't want to leave them go. Tenten did not know how his feelings for her, just a teammate or maybe something more than that. She just didn't know. But, she can certain that the Hyuuga prodigy sure had a special place in her pounding little heart. Tenten loved Neji, the love of her life.

~~~o~~~

Neji Hyuuga.

She smiled to herself while continue to repeating the name over and over again in her head. His name. It was too beautiful. Tenten would never tired of saying that name.

The weapon mistress threw one kunai and like normal, it straight to the bulleye. She was waiting for her sparring teammate to arrive. Strange, Neji would never be late at his training. He was always the first one that arrived to their training ground. As long as Tenten remembered, Neji Hyuuga was never missed a single training day. He always the one scowled at Tenten due to her tardiness.

Her right eye twitched. Tenten felt suddenly worried. She was loved fortune telling so she always believed in these kinds of signs. Different bad scenarios randomly popped in her mind.

"Tenten." A familiar voice called out to her.

Tenten turned her head back at the voice direction. She was too happy to see the face of the one she was waiting.

"Neji." She chirped happily, stood up and ran toward him.

"You're late today, Neji." she smiled softly at him

"Hn" Neji just looked at her. He kept his gaze firmly on his female teammate.

They looked at each other for a while

"Something…on my face, Neji?" Tenten asked worriedly. She touched her face all over to find anything funny on it. She gave up after the attempt. Tenten lokked back at her bestfriend and found his lavender orbs still locked at her. She shifted her eyes shyly on the ground, a little red appeared on her cheeks. After all those years together as teammates, she still can't help herself from blushing whenever she caught his intent gaze on her.

"Nothing. Let us train, Tenten." Neji suddenly spoke, but he didn't move.

He was still looking at her.

Tenten moved her eyes back up his and noticed he didn't move yet. She bit her lower lip nervously.

"O-okay…Neji."

She turned around and head to her scrolls under the tree she was sitting. She still felt Neji gaze on the back of her head.

When Tenten finished pick up all her scrolls, Neji moved into the middle of the clearing and get in his fighting stance.

"I'm not going easy with you today, Ten. So pay more attention, alright."

Tenten turned to see her cocky teammate. She smiled.

"Talkative today, aren't we?! I should be the one who said that, Hyuuga. Prepare yourself, then!"

Tenten unwrapped one large scroll and threw it on the air. She jumped after it.

Neji smirked

~~~o~~~

"Neji…*pant*…y-you *pant*…y-ou…meanie!" Tenten laid on her back against the grassy ground, panting for her life. When Neji said he won't go easy, he sure hell won't go easy.

"Hn…I warned you, did I, Ten?" Neji leaned on the tree near his exhausted teammate. He himself also felt tired as well. He looked at Tenten's lying form and smirked a little. The girl did go all out at him. For a second there, he thought she was seriously going to murder him. The prodigy secretly admired his sparring partner efforts and hard works over the years. Tenten never win, to him actually. They began the day with a spar and she was always the one who covered the bruises and wounds at the end of the day. Neji wished she would stop trying. It pained him greatly for hurting her. Everytime he tried to go easy on her, Tenten was always get mad at him and saying he was not respecting her as a fellow shinobi. His sparring teammate could make this easier for both of them just by giving up on sparring with one of the strongest Hyuuga shinobi, but she didn't do that. Everyday is a new set of passion, each stronger than yesterday. Everyone said Naruto is a hero. But to Neji, his female teammate was already his hero.

He pulled his bag near him and gets two bottles of water out of it. He leaned forward a little and tapped slightly on his partner's foot.

"Drink some water, Tenten, before you died of dehydration."

"Heh!" Tenten obeyed and painfully sat up from her spot. Neji handed her one bottle.

"Don't worry, Hyuuga! I'm not going to die before I kick your arrogant little butt." She joked and gulped down the water.

"Is that so." Neji amused.

They sat near each other in comfortable silence.

"Neji…" Tenten suddenly broke their quiet moment.

"Hn?" Neji grunted, still closed his eyes.

"Is everything…okay?" She asked

"Why would you ask?"

"I just…"Tenten sighed heavily " Tell me insane, but, there was…something in my head that,…told me,…we won't…we won't be able to see each other in a long time,…"

Neji opened his closing eyes and shifted them to his teammate.

"Your sixth scent again, Ten?" Neji joked.

"Its sometimes true, you know!" Tenten told him back. Neji just smirked.

"But…" Tenten looked at the bottle in her hand "I hope it will be wrong this time…"

Neji stared at the girl in front of him. The little girl that seems so small but so strong at the same time. She can be quite a bonehead when time don't need it but she can also be very adorable whenever she feel nervous. Like right now. Neji liked both of her features. They gave him his little teammate that he feels very pleasing to be with.

Neji closed his eyes

Should he hide it from her anymore?

_He looks…at me –_

"I'm getting engaged, Tenten…"

Tenten froze. She slowly shifted her gaze back to Neji. She brought her hands behind her back. She can't let him see how trembling they became.

"Rea…really?" she tried her best to calm her tone down.

"Yes…" Neji answered. He looked at her. A hidden pain spread faintly on his features.

'_Don't Tenten! Don't Tenten! Don't you dare cry in front of him! Please don't cry in front of Neji!'_

She closed her eyes, then slowly open them again. She smiled

_I fake a smile,…so he won't see –_

"That is great, Neji! Took you long enough to finally notice a girl, eh?" She smiled at him with her brightest smile. Even though it was a fake.

Neji stared at her. He felt his heart broke to million of pieces. He resisted the urge to place a hand on his left chest. It just hurt so much.

'_She…didn't care?…'_

"Hn..."

"So…who is it? Who is the lucky girl? You have to tell me, Neji!" Tenten scooped a little closer to him. She hoped he would not mind of her invading his personal space. Maybe he could see this as a gossip gesture that girl usually made.

'_Please don't push me away, Neji! This is the last time I would be near you like this, Neji…please don't push me away…_

To her relive, Neji didn't make any move that want her to back up. He just looked at her.

"She was, a daughter of Lighting Damiyo." He answered bluntly.

Tenten rounded her eyes.

"Wow…That's too awesome, Neji! Well then, how was she? I bet she is extremely gorgeous to be able to get in those picky eyes of yours!" she winked at him. Did he know that she was dying inside?

_I'll bet she's beautiful –_

"She's fine."

_That girl he talks about -_

"Lighting Damiyo? Her clan must be noble, huh, Neji?" Tenten asked, hid the tears behind her eyes. The hands behind her back clutching her back shirt tightly.

_And she's got everything – _

"Yes, her family held the most respect the in Lighting country." Neji said

"Wow…how about her personality? She must be all gentle and kind like a proper princess, right?" Tenten grinned at him

"If you put it that way, maybe…"

"She sounds perfect, Neji!"

The prodigy looked at his teammate. _Perfect…?_

"Hn."

_That I have to live without –_

Tenten felt trembling sensation inside her body. There was a knot appeared from nowhere that twisted in her stomach and made she feel want to vomit. She did not feel the heaviness in her chest anymore.

It felt like her heart had gone missing.

"Neji." She bowed her head and stared at the ground. The trembling…she can't keep it under control anymore.

_I wonder if he knows – _

Neji looked at her…_'Why?...Tenten…'_

She shifted her head up to face him. A wide smile spread on her beautiful face.

"Congratulation! Neji! I'm very happy for you to found your love…"

He speechless "Ten…"

"Shoot! I gotta go!" Tenten smacked her head slightly "I'm late for my part time job! Bo fu is going to throw a tantrum at me for sure!" With that, she shoved the bottle back to Neji's hand, stood up immediately and ran toward her bag.

"Ten-"

"I'll see you later then Neji!" she gave him a small smile then turned around

_He's all I think about at night – _

She disappeared behind the wood and left Neji dying at his spot. The prodigy slowly looked back at the bottle she handed to him.

"Tenten…" He spoke quietly "Did you even know…" he closed his eyes "What you did to me…?"

Neji Hyuuga raised a hand to his heart.

He didn't feel its beats anymore…

**A/N: Done with Chap 1. Chap 2 is coming up!**

**Plz leave some reviews! I would appreciate them! **


	2. Smile?

**A/N: Happy Birthday Tenten! :**

**Here is the 2****nd**** part! Enjoy! :D**

~~~o~~~

Tenten ran as fast as her little feet can take her. Jumping from tree to tree. The pain was too much for a girl to handle. Tenten did the only thing any coward would do. She ran away. She wanted to run away. She wanted to run away from everything. She wanted to run away from every memory of them. She wanted to run away from Neji.

The wind blew harshly across her face due to the speed she was running. It instantly dried away every tear that shed on her cheeks. Her eyes became blurry and her mouth was getting dry. Tenten speed up when she saw the shape of her building. She ran through the village without looking at anyone. People was in shocked when they saw a kunoichi running like a maniac so most of them stepped aside of the road. They didn't want to get in any trouble with the shinobi. Tenten keep running and running from the clear path that people gave to her.

Suddenly, she bumped hard at a figure opposite her. Normally, she would look up, acknowledge the person and apologize honestly to them. But at the moment, there was no more room for moral acts, so she just got up and continued to run. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her back.

Tenten opened the door of her apartment and shut it immediately. Her hand still on the doorknob. Tenten panted heavily from exhaustion. Darkness devoured the room. A nimage of a fellow shinobi suddenly flashed back in her head. His expressionless body standing in front of her. His beautiful eyes staring coldly at the kunoichi. The flawless hair of his blew softly across his face, emphasized his hard and high cheekbones. Such a perfect image.

"What was I even thinking…" Tenten chuckled bitterly. Amused at her own stupidity. She leaned against the door on her back. Who does she think she is anyway? A plain and clanless kunoichi. Who would want a girl like that? Why does she even come up with the concept of loving him? A strong and impeccable Hyuuga prodigy. What a high dream a person can have!

Tenten slid herself down to the floor. She smiled painfully behind the salty tears running on her cheeks.

"I'm not good enough for him…"

~~~o~~~

Tenten did not come to the training ground the next morning. Three Konoha shinobi are doing their usual training sections. Gai and Lee were practicing their taijustsu on the grass dummies while Neji was in the middle of his meditation.

"Gai-sensei! Do you know when will Tenten arrive?" Lee stopped punching his dummy to turned and asked his teacher.

"I don't know, Lee! But Tenten is a beautiful flower and such a beautiful flower like her need to take time to perfect her beauty!" Gai also stopped his training. He gave Lee his famous thumb up.

"And us boys also need to perfect our strength. We must become stronger in order to match our flower charm!" Gai shouted with his fist bumped in the air.

"GAI-SENSEI! YOU'RE SO RIGHT!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GA-"

"Will YOU TWO cut that act for one freaking day, already?!" A voice yelled.

Lee and Gai would never expect the rant was coming from the stoic prodigy of them. They both turned around and saw a grumpy Neji glaring deadly at them.

"You're in a foul mood today, Neji my rival! Something bother?" Lee asked his teammate.

Neji didn't answer him. He raised a hand to massage his temple. Dark circles under his eyes were the proof of a sleepless night. The yesterday conversation with Tenten disturbed him to no end. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of his beautiful female teammate appeared in front of him. There were so many foreign feelings keep attacking his mind and making him feel weak on his feet. The Hyuuga prodigy was looking forward to meet his female teammate the today to ease his emotional pain, but she was not there. What could happen to her?

"I'm going to check Tenten." Neji rose up from his feet. Lee and Gai had no objection to his decision. They both know very well how much their flower mean to the stoic prodigy.

Just as Neji turned his back, he caught a sight of his female cousin running toward them.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata stopped near the tree and caught her breath. She must had running all the way from the compound to the training ground "Father…father…wish to…speak to you…"

Neji raised an eyebrow at his cousin "What was it about, Hinata-sama?"

"I…I do not know, but…he wish to talk…to you, I think…it's about… the engagement…" Hinata shuttered

Neji squeezed his eyes shut. He wondered why Fate decides to screw with him today. He did not want to talk about _that._ It always gives him a bad headache every time he thinks about it. Neji just want to see his best friend today.

"Alright, thank you for informing me." He bowed and walked past his cousin

"You're welcome, Neji-niisan,…I didn't see Tenten-san,…was she well?"

Neji stopped and closed his eyes.

"I do not know,…" with that, he left them behind and continue his walk toward the Hyuuga compound.

"What engagement, Hinata-chan?" Lee asked

~~~o~~~

Tenten lay on her bed. She didn't want to leave the house today. Her whole body felt stiffed and tired. She spent a whole night crying over things that hurt her. She felt too dazed and painful to even stand. She knew Neji would be pissed if she was not there today.

His name once again rang in her mind. Tenten squeezed her eyes then opened them again. She leaned tiredly over the bedside table and picked up the album that she looked over last night. In the small album, there were the pictures of her and her friends, the Konoha 11. She smiled a little and flipped the next page where she put the pictures of her team only. Lee and Gai always laughing happily in every picture. The two were too energetic.

She smiled and looked at the next picture. Neji was not a fan of camera, even though the guy was so photogenic, he refused to take most of the photos. Probably his male ego. Tenten looked at the rare pictures that had him in them. He was still the usual. He did not smile or did any silly poses. In fact, he did not do anything at all. The guy even refused to look at the camera for crying out loud. Tenten giggled a little. She knew him, the boy was probably just shy. Tenten noticed she was always next to him in his pictures. In most of the photos taken with Neji, she was always smiling. Tenten looked at her smiles and think. Kunoichi were trained to hide and fake their expression in case to fooled the enemies. Tenten had become perfect of that. Her enemies and loved ones had fall for her fake acts many times. She can faked her emotions very well, just like yesterday.

_I can't even see – _

But in the pictures, the weapon mistress did not see her usual fake smiles. They were real. She feels real when she was with him. There was something about him that made her stayed with her true self. In the pictures, like Neji, Tenten also did not look at the camera.

_Anyone when he's with me –_

She only looked at him.

One, two, three teardrops on the photo of him and her. Tenten cried. She cried at her misery.

_I wonder if he knows-_

She blamed herself for loving him.

_He's all I think about at night-_

~~~o~~~

"Neji, my nephew, come."

The Hyuuga prodigy followed the order and set himself on the cushion near his uncle. Before entering the room, he saw two figures sitting opposite side with his uncle. Neji already know who were they.

A heavy-beard man in dark blue kimono with large Damiyo coat with his clan symbol on the right chest. He was talking in the lowest voice with Hiashi. And sometimes he would point at the girl sitting next to him.

Neji also know who was she.

Her name is Kikko, the man's daughter and also a princess. The girl was also wearing a heavy and complex kimono for high-class ladies. Neji did not understand fashion. Why do people want to wear such clothes that made themselves difficult in walking?

The girl was indeed pretty. Her long black hair was tied loosely on the back; left only a short bang framed her white oval face. Her eyes were small but sharp, as if they could see through the darkest in the soul and approved of it. Her eyes reminded Neji of the snake's. So beautiful but yet deadly.

Everyone said she was a beauty symbol of a princess. Neji did not like that though. Her beauty, seemed so distant and foreign. A sudden image of his sweet little teammate passed through his head. He smiled a little to himself. Neji adored his female teammate cute appearance. Tenten's hair was not as long and straight like Kikko's but the coffee waving locks always gave touching feelings to the softest side of the prodigy. He always wanted to pull the hair ties that keep the flawless waves away and ran his fingers freely through it. The urge to do that became stronger and stronger each day they spent with each other. And her eyes, oh lord, the big beautiful chocolate doe eyes took his breath every time she caught his. Her eyes, they were so warm and full of love. Neji never got tired looking at it. He wanted to looked at those beautiful eyes every seconds for the rest of his life. He missed her.

"Neji, nephew, are you listening?" Hiashi spoke suddenly.

"Hn?" Neji turned his head to face his uncle. The image of Tenten still blurring his mind.

"You have to pay more attention, nephew." His uncle told him "This would affect the rest of your life."

"I'm apologize." Neji bowed his head and apologized

"Don't be harsh on him, Hiashi-sama!" the Damiyo laughed "Neji-san there must be exhausted from his shinobi duties. I think we should wrap up the meeting quickly, then."

"Please don't mind me, my lord. I'm perfectly fine!" Neji spoke calmly to the man

"Don't be so formal, Neji-san. By the end of this month, I would be glad if you address me as 'father'." The man laughed again. The girl next to him turned her head to her father and gave him a tug on the sleeve.

"I think so, my lord…" Neji replied. He was not comfortable with this.

"Neji, nephew. We planned to celebrate the engagement ceremony in two weeks from now. I expected you will be well prepared by then." Hiashi stated.

"I'll, uncle." Neji answered. But in his head, he hell sure it won't be.

"Good! Neji, you and Kikko-chan will get married soon, so it's better if you two know more about each other." Hiashi sipped his tea. He placed the cup on the table and continued, "I arranged her room next to you. You have to took care of her when the Damiyo went back to the Lighting country."

"I understand." Neji spoke

"Very well, Neji-san! I'll be leaving tomorrow morning but be back two days before the engagement ceremony. I entrust you with my daughter, then."

"I won't let you down, my lord, uncle…" Neji bowed his head low with respect.

"What do you think, Kikko?" The damiyo turned and asked his daughter.

"It's my honor to be with Neji-sama." The girl bowed her head softly at her father while covered her smile with her sleeve.

"Good! Good! So it's settled, then!" the Damiyo spoke in satisfaction.

"Yes, my lord. Neji. You may leave now if you want." Hiashi told his nephew.

"Thank you, uncle. I'll be leaving then, my lord, Lady Kikko." Neji bowed his head at both of them and they nodded.

After he closed the door slid, Neji immediately got up his feet and walked out of the compound.

He needs to see her. Now.

**A/N: Done with part 2! I myself don't know how will the story progress, so I let time decided it. I will update as soon as possible!**

**Review would be great so I would be glad if you left some!**

**Thank you! **


	3. Under the moon

**A/N: Hi, there!**

**I just want to say thanks millions to those who reviewed. :') The number of reviews is more than I expected, so I decided to mess up my normal routine a little bit and upload this chapter early. I'm so happy to know that someone out there, are reading my fic and liking it. Its means a lot to me.**

**This chapter dedicate for all my lovely reviewers. **

**I hope you guys would continue to do that. :') Thank you!**

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer: No Naruto! ^^**

*****Bo fu: Uncle

*Meimei: Younger sister

*Jie jie: Older sister

~~~o~~~

_**One week later,**_

"Tiantian Meimei! We need one more set of jasmine tea in table 15!"

"Coming Coming!"

"Hurry! Meimei!"

"Alright woman! I'm coming!" Tenten pushed the door out by her butt and ran to the table with two trays of teas on both her hands. She lowered one tray on the table.

"My apologize, guys! The restaurant seemed to be a bit busy today!" she apologized to her customers with a smile.

"It's okay, Tenten-chan! Take your time, you looked very tired." One of her regular customers said

"Thank you for your concern! Here is the jasmine tea. The leaves are out of season this month so I'm very sorry if the flavor is a bit off." She set out the cups to the five boys in the table and poured each one of them.

"I don't mind! I would glad to drink everything Tenten-chan made for me!" One of the boys on the left winked at her.

She laughed shyly with a hand covered her mouth. "You flattered me again, Hiroki-kun!"

"It's the truth Tenten-chan! Your tea is the best of all! And you also look absolutely pretty today." The boy sitting opposite Hiroki told her with a charming smile on his face.

"You think a messy hair with a sweaty face is pretty, Koha-kun?" Tenten joked while handing the teacups to them.

"A very hot mess, I say!" Koha winked at her.

"Okay guys, stop flirting and tried your teas, then tell me how were they." She told them.

"We have to take our times whenever the Hyuuga not around, Tenten-chan!" Hiroki told her "By the way, is he with you today?" the boys nervously looked around. In the past, they did have _'a talk'_ with a very pissed off Hyuuga. Mostly he warned them to never flirt, or talk, or look at Tenten ever again. None of the boys slept peacefully that night after the fearful event. They became more cautious when they are around Tenten.

"Neji is having some… business, he has to deal with, so you might not see him for a while." Tenten tried her best to put up a fake smile.

The boys sighed with relief then returned back to the conversation with the waitress.

Tenten talked to them a little then moved on with her orders. Today sure was a busy day. But she glad it was. The crowded customers can take Neji off her mind for a while.

"Tiantian, dear! Are you alright? You keep working nonstop since we opened." The restaurant owner asked her.

"I'm fine, Bo fu! I'm glad we have so much customers coming today." Tenten gave him a smile and got back picking the tealeaves for the next pot.

"You should get some rest, dear! You will be exhausted if you keep working." The old man told her. He was very glad to have Tenten as an employee. She was a hardworking and well-behaved young lady. The girl also has a special gift in tea making. His restaurant became more crowded after Tenten applied, thanks to her tea. Tenten had working with him for almost 2 years now and the old man saw her as his own daughter. He always got worried whenever the girl seemed to overworked herself.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! There are still a lot of orders." She told him.

"Leave these to Lingling! You listen to me and take a break, alright?!"

"But, I-"

"You want me to cut your paycheck this month, Tiantian?"

"WHA? No! Bo fu! Don't do that! You're so mean!" Tenten pouted. The old man chuckled at her face expression.

"If you don't want anything happen to your paycheck, then take a short break. You can get back to work later."

"Okay!" Tenten took off her apron and hang it on the wall next to her "10 minutes and that's it!"

"Alright, dear!" The old man smiled at her and went back to the kitchen.

Tenten brushed away the leaves on her uniform, which is a red Chinese dress with white flower pattern on them, then she walked out of her tea station.

"Lingling Jiejie! Do you mind cover my station for a while? Bo fu asked me to take a break! It will only be 10 minutes!" she called out to her co-worker.

Lingling left her registration desk and went to Tenten.

"You finally take a break? I thought you were dead in there! You better eat something! Take a pork bun on your way out!" Lingling patted the younger girl on the head and skipped to the tea station.

"Thank you, A Jie!" Tenten listened to her. She grabbed a bun on the oven and head out to the backyard.

She walked slowly and sat on the bench in the backyard garden. Tenten dipped her feet in the small lake while munching her bun. She wanted to pat herself on the back for not remembering anything about Neji today. The nonstop orders and customers were seriously wore her out and she glad they did. If this continues, she would forget about him sooner than she thought. It had been already one week since their last encounter. However, something in her heart told her that would never happened. Tenten can't forget the image of the Hyuuga prodigy. Whenever her mind was not occupied by works or something else, the old memories of them, somehow knew their way back to her head. Tenten eyebrows frowned in frustration.

Why? Why? Why can't she just forget him already?!.

"Stupid, arrogant asshole! I HATE HIM!" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs. Her fingers clutched together tightly. She inhaled a deep breath to stop the damn tears from falling out.

'_Please god! Why don't you let me forget him?!'_

"Who do you hate, Tenten?"

Tenten heart skipped a beat at the voice. She knew the voice.

She slowly turned her head to the voice direction. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Ne-…Neji…" Tenten muttered. She saw him walking in slow speed toward her.

"Tenten." He said her name in calm tone. How she missed that voice…

"Wha- What are you doing here?" she asked him. Tenten would never expect to see her training partner this soon.

"You had been avoiding me." He didn't answer her question.

Tenten shifted her eyes down to the lake below her. It was true that she had tried her best to avoid him. She loved him and all but seeing him after their talk had somehow pained her so much. Neji had no fault in this. He didn't know she was hurting. The thought of him being with another woman irked her. As a good best friend, she supposed to feel happy for him when he found his girl. But that emotion didn't come to Tenten. The existence feeling inside her was only sorrow. Tenten felt selfish, she felt guilty, and so she ran away. She hid herself from his gaze and told herself to get over it. She did that to avoid herself from the stubborn sadness.

"I-…I am not." She told him without looking up.

"I didn't find you in your apartment. Where were you?" Neji asked. His face was the usual expressionless.

"I stayed with a friend for a while…" she answered, fingers twisted with each other.

"Who?"

"Lingling, my co-worker."

"Why?"

"I…I just felt like it, okay! Why would you even bother?" Tenten angrily stood up from her seat and looked straight at him in the eyes. She hated it when he questioned her. It was like the trust between them had vanished. And she also hated him for being right. Why does he have to be a smart ass all the time? Like right now. The guy just stood there and looked at her with the expression of I-know-everything-and-I-know-you-are-lying on his damned face. Tenten can't take it.

"Why had you avoiding me?" he asked blankly with his lavender orbs still glued on the girl in front of him.

"I am not! Okay?! And why do you care anyway? You already have tons of attention so why do you even need mine?!" she shouted but not loudly at him.

If it were not for the expressionless mask he was wearing for a long time, his face would shift and changed into a whole new set of emotion. Shocked. Tenten had never raised her voice at him. Never.

He didn't say anything in return. Just looked at her.

Tenten sensed his discomfort. She closed her eyes and lowered her head down. She did not intend to yell at him. He didn't do anything wrong. Everything was all from her, a mad, desperate woman.

"I'm sorry, Neji! I didn't mean to yell at you…" she told him quietly, slowly opened her eyes to stare blankly at the lake. "I just…I had a lot of stress lately. And they were not from you, so don't say I'm avoiding you." She lied with a straight face.

Neji looked at his teammate. She was still the same beautiful Chinese girl he fall in love with, but, the old cheerful expression was long gone from her angelic face, replaced by the sadness. He cursed for whatever had made her like this. Neji wanted his Tenten back.

"What make you worry?" he asked her, stepped a step closer to her.

"Nothing,…I, I handled it now. I will move back to my apartment soon, maybe tomorrow." She smiled at him "I really want to help you with your engagement party." She told him. At that moment, Tenten decided she doesn't want to be a coward anymore. A professional kunoichi as she is, would not allow silly feelings to out ruled her. How can she be as strong as Lady Tsunade if she lost herself like this? Tenten will have to deal with it sooner or later. And soon is always better.

"You don't have to, Ten-" Neji told her

"No! Neji! I insist! I would feel bad if I can't do anything for my best friend in his special day. So please, Neji, please?!" she widened both of her eyes and looked pitifully at him.

Neji closed his eyes. The only thing that can defeat the great Hyuuga prodigy is his teammate cute puppy eyes. No one can resist her puppy eyes. Neji was not an exception. He opened one eye slightly to look at her. The eyes, they were still there. Neji quickly shut his opened eye. He frowned his eyebrows.

"Fine, if you want to…" he answered in defeat.

"Yes!" Tenten chirped happily. She grinned at him so wide that her big doe eyes seemed to disappear behind her lids. Neji looked at her intensely.

"Does my engagement make you this happy?" he asked her the question he had longing for the answer. It will break him if it was true.

His teammate reaction shocked him.

She kept the wide, beautiful smile on her lovely face. She let out a small laugh and hit his arm playfully.

"Of course, I am! What would make me happier than to see you finally settled down! For a second there, I honestly thought you are not interested in woman!" she told him playfully.

Neji glared murderously at her

"Neji! I'm kidding!" she laughed. Her laughter rang beautifully through the area; it made Neji back hair stood up in. He loved to hear her laugh. The lovely melody he could never get off his mind.

The atmosphere around them suddenly heat up. Tenten stopped laughing when she noticed the little space available between them. She had no idea when did Neji stood so close to her. She looked up and met his lavender orbs. The scared lights from the moon in had somehow made his pearly white eyes twinkling with sparkles. It looked like his orbs had disappeared along with the moonlight. Tenten held her breath. He looked like an angel to her.

A movement from him woke her up from her fantasy. He caressed her left cheek with his smooth fingers. Tenten lips opened slightly. She had no idea what is happening.

"Tenten…" he looked at her. Tenten saw something in his eyes that she had never see in him before.

She scared. The sudden change scared her.

"I…" Tenten found her voice lost in her throat. There was something that bursting inside her stomach. Her mind went blank. Too blind with all of the feelings inside of her.

_No! _

"I…I have to go!" she said bluntly and turned her head around to run away. She kept her gaze forward at the restaurant's backdoor. Tenten was not bother to look behind her. She scared.

Tenten pushed the wooden door open with all the strength that left of her. She was panting heavily. Tenten saw her co-worker, Lingling, stopped stirring the pot and looked at her in surprise.

Tenten stared at her friend, a sudden tear poured out of one eye.

Lingling placed the spoon slowly on the counter and walked toward her meimei. The older girl had a soft look on her eyes. She put her thin arms around Tenten and gently pulls her toward.

"Cry, Tiantian. You will feel better. I promise." Lingling said lovingly while holding her sobbing little sister against her. She slides her hand up and down, along Tenten's back line to comfort the girl.

"Lingling, I can't forget him…" Tenten spoke painfully in her rolling tears.

The moon's light shone brightly on the two sisters.

**A/N: D-Done with part 3! :D**

**Due to the early update, the next chapter would come a little bit slower, so I do apologize for that! Hope you like this one though. Not much concern to the main plot. I just want to fill in some of their moments. :D**

**Happy reading and thanks! ^^~~~**


	4. Lovely flowers

**A/N: Neji's engagement party happened on next Monday. So previous chap was Monday. Things will happen during this week. If you see it's confusing. You can ask me and I will explain. **

**Part 4**

**Disclaimer: Me! No! Naruto! Kishimoto the Bitch! X(**

~~~o~~~~

_**Tuesday**_

The next day, Tenten moved her belongings from Lingling's house back to her apartment. She glanced around the dark room and sighed. The room of her brought back too many memories she wanted to forget.

Lingling carried Tenten's suitcase to her bedroom. She set it down then walked toward the window and opened the curtains. Tenten squeezed her eyes from the light.

"Get used to it, meimei!" Lingling said "I will bring us some snacks, okay! You can start ahead." She went out of the bedroom and head to the kitchen.

Tenten was alone in the room. She opened her suitcase and brings out her washed clothes. She hanged them all in the closet. Tenten took out her usual baggy pants and Chinese long sleeve shirt then went to the bathroom.

When she came out, she saw Lingling was unpacking a box with a slice of apple in her mouth. The older girl looked up and stared at her.

"Tenten, you planned to go somewhere?"

"Yeah." Tenten drying her hair with a towel "I'm going to Hyuuga compound." She pulls out two hair ties and started putting her hair in buns.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Lingling asked worriedly. She knew too well of Tenten's condition. It was too soon to face the problem.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry A jie!" Tenten gave her sister a smile to proved her point. Finished with her hair, Tenten took a glance of her reflection in the mirror. She shook her head a little.

"I'm going, Lingling! Close the door when you go out!" she smiled softly, closing the door quietly behind her.

Tenten leaned against the door. She inhaled a deep breath. Opened her eyes, she forced a smile to spread on her face.

~~~o~~~

"May I help you?" one of the guards asked

This was one of the reasons why she refused to enter the Hyuuga compound by the main gate. The guard kept asking her many questions before letting her in after like ten minutes. Tenten usually have to climbed through the backyard then find her way out of the maze called 'garden', whenever she wanted to meet up with Neji. It was troublesome but better than got questioned like a criminal.

Tenten sighed inwardly; she gave them a smile to fake her frustration.

"I'm looking for Neji-san, please." She said

"Who are you?" the guard asked

"I'm Tenten. Neji-san's teammate."

"Are you one of his fangirl?"

"Wha-NO!" Tenten answered impatiently. She hated people who mistaken her as Neji's fangirl. She is different than those birdbrain girls who head over heels to him only for his physical attraction. They don't know who he really is from the inside.

"I see you're bringing weapons. I would have to ask you to remove them please. No weapons allowed near Hyuuga compound." They commanded

"What? But I can't! They're precious to me. I won't use them. I'm promise!" there is no way Tenten lend her beautiful weapons to some strangers.

"Then I think you should leave." They said

"But I have to see Neji-san."

"Miss! This is the last time. We-"

"It's alright! She's with me."

Tenten shifted her head to the side and saw Neji walking toward them. He wasn't wearing his usual baggy training clothes but instead a dark blue kimono with white strips on the collar. Tenten felt a blush threaten to creep on her face. The kimono made him look so muscular and manly. She would miss this Neji after this week.

"Neji!" she called out to him

"If you said so, Neji-san! You can come in, miss." Both of the guard stepped aside, allowed a clear path for her to enter. She was amazed by Neji. Just few words from his lips, he was able to made the two guards obeyed him wordlessly. He looked like a prince. A very handsome prince to be corrected.

"Come, Tenten!" he said, waving a hand at her.

Tenten nodded at him. She ran inside immediately and stood next to her teammate.

"Good morning! Thanks for saving me back there!" She greeted him with a pat on his shoulder.

"It was nothing." he said bluntly, turning his head other way as if he wanted to avoid her gaze.

He walked ahead and Tenten followed behind him. They walked in silence.

She took in his appearance. Neji looked so tall and mature all of sudden. Its not like he didn't like that before, it's just with all the outfit and hair (his hair was no longer tied in loose ponytail) made him look different. He looked like a Greek God in Japanese costume. She felt like a child walking next to him.

"Did you move back to your apartment yet?" Neji asked, broke the trend of silence between them.

"Yes, I did!" she answered softly "I just unpacked my things this morning."

"Good." He said. Silence came back to them once again.

Tenten breathed in. She felt things had turned awkward between them somehow, which is strange. She never felt awkward around Neji. Except the first day they met but that was different. She sighed heavily; blaming the reason was from her.

They both walked in silence until,

"Neji-san!" A high-pitched voice, which Tenten recognized belonged to a woman, burst out. Tenten saw Neji frowned his brows from the corner of her eyes.

"Neji-san! There you are! I had been looking everywhere for you. Where had you been?" A figure of a girl came to sight. Tenten saw a very beautiful girl in red kimono walking toward them. Tenten gapped a little at her. Her instant told her this girl must be Neji's fiancé soon to be. The girl sure looked like a princess with her long silky hair and heavy kimono. The weapon mistress was slightly jealous of the girl's skin. It looked so smooth and porcelain white, unlike her tanned one.

Tenten kept her head low.

"I went out." She heard Neji answered blankly.

"You're so bad, Neji-san. You should have told me. I was very worried." The girl pouted.

Tenten chewed her lip slightly at the girl sentence. What a flirt!

"Eh?! Who are you?"

Tenten lifted her head up when she sensed the question was directed to her. She opened her mouth.

"I-" Tenten never get a chance to finish it.

"Ah! You must be the maid that comes to help my wedding room. Perfect timing! Come with me!" The girl looked like a princess, tucked Tenten by her sleeve and dragged her along. The brunette was too confused to say anything.

'_What? A maid?'_

Before she knew it, Tenten was dragged to a big traditional room. She hanged her mouth open at its size. It looked more like a bedroom than a living room, because there was a king-size bed placed at the left corner of the room. The wall and the floor all made of some kind of expensive woods. Tenten can sense the fresh wodden smell from where she was standing. The room was not prepared yet though. There were boxes lying everywhere. She shifted her eyes around to observe more.

"Maid! What are you staring at?" The girl that had dragging her along to this room yelled "Come and hang this painting over there."

Tenten blinked at the girl. She shake her head mentally, but obeyed nonetheless. She took the painting from the girl and drag a ladder to the place the girl directed. Tenten climbed on it and about to hang the painting when suddenly that girl yelled at her, again.

"No! I don't like that spot. Move more to the left."

Tenten wanted to throw the painting at the girl's head. But she kept her cool.

"I don't think that's a good spot, miss. Nobody will see it when they-"

"Are you questioning me, maid?" the girl interrupted her "Where is your manner? It's Kikko-sama to you!"

Tenten glared hard at the wall in front of her. If this little spoiled princess wanted her to be a maid, she will play along then.

"But miss, I was allow to address 'Hiashi-sama' and 'Neji-sama' only. They would yell at me if I call-"

"I don't care who yelling at you" Kikko interrupted her, again "I will be Neji's bride soon, so get used to that!"

Tenten gritted her teeth. She was getting pissed. Tenten did not allow anyone to interrupted her while she is talking. Except for older people and Neji. Other than that, she allowed no one. Beside, everybody knows it's rude to interrupt while other is talking. But clearly this girl didn't get a clue.

"I'm afraid I can't, Kikko-san." Tenten answered

"What a nerve you have, maid! I will report this to the Clan head and you will pay fo-"

"What is going on?" Tenten smirked inwardly when she heard Neji's voice behind her back.

"Neji-sannn!" the princess and her pout again "That maid disrespected me! You should kick her out! Worthless trash like that is no good for our family!"

Neji stared widely at his soon to be fiancé, then back to Tenten. He saw her climbed down the ladder and walked toward them.

"Kikko! Don't you da-"

"Hyuuga-sama!" Tenten said, with a smirk on her face "I apologized for upset your lady. I'll be leaving." With that, she walked past shocked Neji and his princess, head toward the hallway.

Neji blinked a couple time. What was she doing? And what's with the 'Hyuuga-sama'? He got confused. But with that devious smirk on her face, the girl must had planned something and he was sure that thing she will do, is going to make him gone crazy. Like her presence didn't do that enough. He sighed. Turning his attention back to the princess, who was clinging on his arm, he said

"Tenten is not a maid! She is my teammate. You're the one who should give her respect!" Neji freed himself from her grip and walked out to the hallways, leaving his spoiled fiancé dumbfounded on her spot.

~~~o~~~

Tenten skipped along the way. Seeing Neji's face when she addressed him as 'sama' killed her. He looked so shocked. It entertained her. Its not like everyday you could see the stoic prodigy showed more than one expression. She giggled at the image.

"What are you laughing at, Tenten?"

Tenten turned around and saw her teammate walking toward her. She decided to play with him a little bit.

" Nothing, Hyuuga-sama! I planned to rest my head a little bit after having an intelligence conversation with your lovely fiancé" she said, holding her laugh in her throat, "Anything I can get you, master?"

Tenten laughed so hard at the change on his teammate's face. She had to lean against the wooden panel to keep her balance. Neji glared at her, but he can't help to let a smirk visible.

"What are you plotting, evil girl?" he asked, amusement laced his tone.

"Nuthing! Just wanna mess with ya and your so called fiancé." Tenten spoke in middle of her laughter.

Neji crossed his arms across his chest, faking a frustration.

"Are you here to help me or laughing?"

"Helping you, of course." Tenten wiped a tear that formed in her eye. She grinned idiotically at her teammate.

"Hn, Come with me." He said, walking past her.

"Where to?" she asked but still following him.

"The garden." He answered

Tenten suddenly stopped "…Why? You don't have to introduce me, Neji. I went in and out of that big garden of yours like thousand times." She complained, remembering the bad past events.

"Yes. But did you ever stop and just look at it?" he turned his head around and stared at her.

Tenten caught his eyes immediately. She then looked down at her feet to avoid his gaze.

"No…" she answered shyly.

"Then, go."

" But I dun wanna…" she muttered stubbornly

"Ten,…"he turned around, a hand massaging his temple.

Tenten moved forward and placed her little hand on his. She slowly removed it from the prodigy's forehead. Neji stared at her.

"I…don't like it when you do that." She said, head bowed down.

"Why…?" he asked in surprise

"Because,…" she bit her bottom lip "You always do that when you're worry. I don't want you to feel worry." She said, still refuse to meet his gaze.

Neji looked down at his little teammate, wondering when did he have fall in love with this girl. His heart pounded repeatedly in his ribcage. The prodigy forced back a blush. He cleared his throat with a cough.

"Okay, if you don't want me to worry then come with me." He said bluntly.

"Okie." Tenten nodded and followed him.

~~~o~~~

They walked together to the garden, despite the diverse looks they received from other Hyuugas.

Neji opened the garden gate and step aside for Tenten entered first. She nodded shyly at him and went ahead. Her eyes suddenly widen.

In front of her, a field of sunflower welcomed her with their brightest yellow petals. Tenten looked around in awe. She walked through the beautiful field, carefully watching her steps to avoid the flowers. Tenten looked at her left side and saw another field. She went over there. Different from the bright yellow color of sunflower, the field full of white tulips waved softly below her. Tenten stared in joy at the lovely flowers. Tulip had been her favorite flower, before lavender came a long. (a/n: if you read my other story, 'the meaning of a flower', you may know why ) she set her knees on the ground and titled her head, inhaled the fresh scent. She opened her eyes and felt incredibly refresh. She turned around to find Neji, only to saw him standing behind her back all this time. She met his gaze and smiled.

"It's beautiful, Neji!" she turned her attention back to the flowers "I wondered why I hadn't notice them before." She smiled to herself, carefully petting a lily's petal.

Neji walked and stood in front of Tenten, he kneed down to meet her eyes level.

"Do you like them, Tenten?" he asked her softly. Eyes locked at his beautiful teammate.

"I love them." She whispered. Her eyes blinked playfully at the man before her. She gave him a smile to justify her point. Neji nooded.

"I'm glad." He said, unconsciously curved his lips.

Tenten stared at him with her big brown eyes fully open. The Hyuuga shinobi looked at her questionably.

"What is it, Tenten?" he asked

"Your smile." She said, formed a sweet grin on her oval face. "I had never. And I mean never, see you smiled before."

Neji frowned his eyebrows.

"What?" she laughed happily "I mean it's beautiful! You should smile more often ya know. I bet if your fan girls see this, they would all die of massive blood lose" she tapped her chin thoughtfully "Or you. Getting glommed to death or worse."

Neji glared at her, but in playfully manner.

"I don't need those girls to see that. Beside, smiling is for the weak." He joked.

"Oh yeah?!" Tenten raised an eyebrow, but still keeping a smile on her face. "So what you just did there, O great Hyuuga-sama?" she poked playfully on his cheek.

Neji blushed heavily at her touch. He turned his face the other way. Tenten was not intending to give up on poking the blushing Hyuuga. To her delight, he had not yet made any signs of telling her to stop. Neji is still a human. No matter how stoic he is, he still enjoyed having some fun once in a while like everyone else.

Tenten giggled when Neji tried to avoid her finger by shaking his head childishly.

"You're so cute!" she laughed, strectching his cheeks with both of her hands. Wondered why she had so much nerve today.

Neji glared at her. _Cute?_

"I am not!" he blushed

"Yes, you're, Neji! You're just as cute as your cousins!" she laughed gleefully.

"They are not-erm-cute…" he muttered

"What?! You're kidding! So what is your defination of 'cuteness' then, genius?" she asked sarcastically while petting the petals.

Neji didn't answered. Tenten thought he was not comfortable with the subject so she dropped it.

They continued to sit there in silence, enjoying each other's company. They watched sunset together, something that they had never done before. The bright orange sky soon took over by darkness. The dull color made Tenten felt tired and the wind was not much helping. She let out a small yawn.

"You tired?" Neji asked

"A little-" she yawned again.

Neji smirked "Shall we go back then?" he stood up and offered her his hand

"Okay!" she grabbed his hand and pulls herself up. She patted some dirt on her bottom. She then noticed his gaze on her. She playfully kicked his leg.

"Pervert!" she laughed

"No, I'm not!" he blushed, looking away.

"So you're not interested in woman's butt, then?" she joked

Neji glared at her gain. She just shrugged away and laughed. Spending too much time with the PMS prodigy, Tenten had built herself an immune system against the infamous Hyuuga's death glares.

She stretched her arms and legs after sitting for a long time.

"You wanted to take some of these with you?" Neji suddenly asked.

Tenten shaked her head "I would love to but I can't do that. They're too beautiful to taken away."

Neji smirked. He kneed on the ground "Flowers are just flowers." He plugged few spikes of lily out of the ground. He gathered the in his hand, stood up and handed them to his teammate. "They will grow back."

Tenten gazed at the flowers then at her teammates; she smiled and accepted the flowers. Blushes took over her cheeks. And his. He smiled back to her.

Unknown to the couple, a pair of dark eyes were staring bitterly at them.

~~~o~~~

Neji offered to walk her home. Much to Tenten's protest, things were still followed in his way.

They chatted without notice anything nor anyone on their way until they reached Tenten's front door.

Tenten squeezed the lilies close to her body. She felt nervous all of sudden.

"Thanks for walking me home, Neji." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"You're welcome." He said. His eyes glanced over small figure. He smirked a little at her nervous gesture.

"Have a good night!" she said.

The next thing she did made her felt regret instantly. But not really regret. Just guilt.

She stood on her tiptoes. She leaned up and places a soft kiss on his cheek. Tenten swear to God that the peck was only one second long but she felt like it lasted more than one minute.

People are right. Time stopped when you're in love.

After realizing what she just did, Tenten back away immediately.

"It's… a thanks for a good day…" With that, she opened the door and shut it right away, leaving a dumbfounded prodigy behind. Tenten hid her face behind the flowers. That was so embarrassing. She thought to herself.

In the other side of the door, Neji raised his shaky hand to touch the spot that she just kissed.

Cursed God for ended it too soon.

**A/N: GAH! Okay! I should stop reading romance novels!**

**The chapie was getting pretty long. Nearly 3000 words.**

**Tehehe! So do you like it?! This chap is maybe the last NejiTen's romantic and happy moment. Tensions and dramas will soon take over! So enjoyed it when it last! ;)**

**Reviews would be appreciated, so leave some on your way out! **

**Happy reading and thanks! ^^~~~**


	5. A break

**A/N: I felt so guilty for not caring enough for dis story! **

**I thanked those who reviewed, faved and followed my story! U guys are the best! :')**

**So here is the next part! I hope u would like it!**

~~~o~~~

_**Wednesday**_

Tenten opened her eyes as the first string of light tapped on her face. She sat up and stretching her back. The first thing that came to her conscious mind was the event last night. Tenten felt heat suddenly built up in her body when she remembered the embarrassing thing she did, to him. She covered her head with the blanket and let out a small yelp. The young brunette bit her bottom lip to prevent the image flooded back to her head.

Tenten kicked her blanket off; she jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. A quick cold shower could maybe take her mind out of it.

After finished the bath, the weapon mistress stared intensely at her closet for a while. Normally, she would pick the first ones that come to her sight. She did not care much about her appearance. Why even bother anyway? She is a kunoichi! A kunoichi should be valued by her strength, not by beauty.

However, for some reason, she didn't want to wear her usual outfit today. She shook her head, then pull out a light green blouse and a pair of skinny jeans. Finished putting them on, Tenten gave her hair a new style.

Two loose braids hung freely in front of her shoulders.

The girl took one last glance at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled and nodded her head slightly. A change wouldn't hurt.

She came out and shut the door quietly then headed out to the street. She wanted to enjoy this beautiful day.

* * *

Tenten looked at her surrounding. The street seemed crowded. She had encountered many of her friends in past few hours. No wonder. It was a public holiday today after all. Ninja duties were not allowed during this holiday.

A couple miles ago, she spotted Naruto and Hinata in Ichiraku stands. Heh! Typical Naruto. What a romantic place for a date! She smiled to herself. She knew Hinata is not a picky girl. She loved the fox boy for who he is and she asked him to change nothing for her. Tenten was glad that the dense idiot finally understood the shy girl's undying love for him. It did take him a while but she was glad he did. The weapon mistress would whack him on the head if he didn't

Tenten wanted to say hi but she didn't want to ruin their moment.

Tenten decided to pay a short visit to her younger friend, Shikamaru. They had been quite close even before the Academy. Tenten was an orphan back then and the Nara's family was kindly enough and adopted her for a few years. She met Shikamaru and the two formed a sibling bond since then.

Shikamaru asked her to play Shogi with him in the garden, which she was gladly agreed. It had been too long since they last play this game together. And like always, Tenten lost. She usually playfully gave him rants about how his high intelligence helped him cheating. The Nara boy just smirked and muttered his catchphrase at his unrelated sister. The two chatted a little then Tenten bid him farewell.

She stopped by Ino's flower shop and saw the blonde girl working her ass off with the massive orders. Many people usually love to decorate flowers in their houses this day so that means no rest for the florists. Tenten came in, greeted her friend. Ino was so happy to finally see someone and not flowers. She gave Tenten a good bear hug and they got back to work after the brunette offered her help.

It took both of them a whole morning to finished the orders. Ino invited her to eat lunch with her family but Tenten politely declined. Family usually stayed with each other in this holiday and she didn't want to interrupt Ino's.

But she wondered what it feels like to have a family.

* * *

As soon as she went out of the flower shop, her stomach gave her a grunt. Tenten sighed. She looked around to see if any restaurants still open. The girl spotted a Chinese dumplings stall nearby. She was delighted.

Tenten ran to the stall. She was about to open the wooden door but was interrupted by a sight of the infamous Uchiha prodigy standing in front of her. She glanced up and met his dark eyes. Her cheeks redden a little. She had never seen the Uchiha up this close.

"Ah,…He-hello, Uchiha-san. Long time no see." she nervously greeted him

"Hn." He grunted in reply.

"So uhm, what are you doing here?" she asked him, trying to set up a conversation.

"What else would I do in a restaurant? " He smirked at her

Tenten blushed at her obliviousness. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Oh, okay! I'll go inside then. Nice to see you again, Uchiha-san!" she nodded politely and walked past him.

"Wanna join me?" he asked her behind her back.

Tenten turned around and stared at him "Ex-Excuse me?" she said

Sasuke sighed heavily. "Just go to the table outside the stall when you finished ordering." She turned his heels around and walked to a table.

Tenten was confused. _Did he…? Did Uchiha Sasuke just ask her to join him luch?..._

She shrugged and head inside.

Tenten walked out of the stall with a plate full of pork and red chili dumplings on her hands. She looked around for a seat but suddenly met the dark eyes of the earlier acquaintance. He motioned her to his table. Tenten nodded and walked up to his place.

He did ask her to join him, didn't he?

Tenten set her plate down on the table and find a comfortable sitting position.

"Hi!" she smiled "Do you usually eat here?" she asked

"Not really." He said, looking slightly at her.

Tenten nodded her head "Ah, I see! It's my first time here." she said, "What did you get?"

"Fish and shrimp dumplings." He answered bluntly, picking one up with his chopsticks.

Tenten stared at his plate. She hadn't try fish dumplings before but they sure looked yummy. Tenten smiled then picking up her own dumpling. She took a bite. Her eyes widen at the taste.

"Oh my Gosh!" she said, with a hand covered her mouth "This, is sooo good!" she swung her chopsticks up and down above the dish. She looked up at the surprised boy sitting opposite her. "Uchiha-san! You have to try this! These dumplings are super delicious!" without waiting for his answer, she picked some of her dumplings and put them on his plates. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on! Try it and tell me, Uchiha-san! Come on!" she encouraged him while chewing one in her mouth.

Sasuke smirked at the sight. She was always like that. The girl always nervous at the beginning of the conversation but as time went; she acted like they had known each other for a long time. He knew they hadn't talk much, but he liked having her as a company.

The Uchiha prodigy listened to her. He picked up one dumpling and stared intensely at it. He disliked food made from pork. He just can't stand the taste. He is the kind who preferred seafood.

Sasuke glanced at the girl in front of him. There was hope and excitement twinkling in her big brown eyes. He sighed, feeling defeated.

Sasuke lifted it near his mouth and took a bite. He closed his eyes, chewed slowly.

"How was it, Uchiha-san?" Tenten asked, giving him an encourage smile.

Sasuke nodded his head "Pretty good," he said "But spicy."

"Glad you find it tasty." Tenten widen her smile. She handed him a glass of water. "You handled spicy food way better than Neji, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke frowned at the mention of the name of _that _Hyuuga. The Uchiha prodigy and the Hyuuga did not get along. _At all. _Their usual conversation would usually filled of glares and insulting comments about each other clans and dojutsus. And because of Hyuuga Neji, Sasuke did not have many chances to form a closer bond with the weapon mistress, the one he surprisingly felt comfortable to be with. Every time he saw her, that Hyuuga was always accompanied her. Sasuke guessed Neji must had rubbed his hatred for the Uchiha prodigy on his female teammate somehow. The way she addressed him as 'Uchiha-san' was annoyed him to no end. It sounded foreign. Tenten did not address anyone by his or her last names. Only Hyuuga did that.

"I have a name, you know." He said annoyingly, leaning his back against the chair.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tenten asked, diverted her eyes from the dish to his face.

Sasuke smirked "Call me Sasuke from now on." He told her.

Tenten stared at him for a while. She seemed to be in deep in her thoughts. But nodded nonetheless.

"Okay!" she said "Sasuke!" Tenten shot him a playful smile.

He smirked. They continued to eat and chat for few minutes. Sasuke offered to walk her home but she politely declined, saying she had to go to the Hyuuga Compound. Sasuke shook his hand mentally. Can she live one day without the presence of Hyuuga Neji?

So then, he offered to walk her to the Compound. She accepted.

During their walk, the friends debated how weapon help the shinobi in battle. Sasuke thinks strength and techniques are more important, which Tenten strongly disagreed. She told him that weapons would come handy whenever the shinobi is in danger. She gave him many reasons. And somehow, they eventually switched their topic to gender in battlefield. Sasuke knew the girl hated sexist comments but decided to tease her anyway. And as he expected, the kunoichi got heated and ranting about how this world cannot live without women. He smirked at her little pouted face when she can't come up with any more answers. She said she hated him and doesn't want to talk to him anymore. But after being quite like one minute, she chirped to him about something else.

If the other girls had talking nonstop like this to Sasuke, he would feel annoying immediately. But however, with Tenten, he felt different. He understood and liked to listen everything she said. It was all new and strange to him. The feelings.

"You know, three of us worked really well together." She said, while skipping on the sidewalk's line "I usually cover the long range while Neji and Lee took care of the inside. Lee was okay but he's so fast sometimes, I can't keep up with him. So I usually tag along with Neji. He covered me in the battle while I covered us at the surrounding." She changed her topic to her teammates. And _that _name popped up once again.

Sasuke frowned his brows

"Hey, I wonder if you and Neji have a chance to spar. Who would win?" she suddenly asked

Sasuke chuckled "Me, of course." He said proudly

Tenten giggled, "Neji is not weak, ya know." She said "His techniques are very deadly. Internal damage was always more dangerous than outer wounds."

Sasuke shrugged, "But the Byakugan of that Hyuuga was no match for my Sharigan." He said stubbornly.

The brunette laughed at him "Okay, okay! We have to stop right there! You can discuss about that topic to Neji the other times." She said, patted his back playfully.

Sasuke froze at the sudden contact. Like, the Hyuuga prodigy, he always detested any physical contacts with others. It annoyed him. But when the brunette's hand touched his back, he didn't feel his usual annoying feelings. Just chills. Good chills to be corrected.

He looked at her smiling face for a while before asked

"What is in that Hyuuga make you admire him so much?" he asked. Sasuke wondered about that for quite a long time ago. He can't find anything about Neji that more superior than him.

He noticed her face redden a little bit.

"Well,…" she muttered, hands crossed behind her back. "Uhm,…He was,…very strong and, smart and very…responsible. He…uhm…" Tenten trialed off.

There were so many things about the guy that made her admiring him. She can talk about them all day without end. But it's just pretty embarrassing to talk about this with other people, especially Neji's rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked "You like him, don't you?"

Tenten eyes suddenly widen. She glanced up at the Uchiha prodigy. Her lips shaken "Wha-What? N-No! I don't! I don't like him! Okay?! I don't!" she yelled at him, but more to herself than him.

"Hn, you're lying." The dark hair boy chuckled.

"No! I'm not! I like Neji as a teammate! Nothing more!" she lied in loud voice, blushes soon took over her cheeks.

"Tenten..."

_Crap! She knew that voice!_

She turned around slowly and spotted her familiar Hyuuga teammate. He was dressed in his traditional clan kimono. He was still as handsome as ever. But there were something different. On his right side, his soon to be fiancé, wrapped her arms tightly around his. By the look of it, Tenten knew he was not happy about the contact.

Tenten gulped as she glanced around, wondered when did they arrived in front of the Hyuuga Compound. Turned her eyes back at her best friend, Tenten saw his pearly white eyes as cold as ice. She thought he was no longer has that look on his eyes since genin. But now, here it was. He was using it to look at her. She felt hurt.

If the girl noticed her company were standing next to her, she would had spotted a satisfy smirk formed on his lips. But she didn't, she was too concentrate at the one opposite her.

She wondered if Neji had heard her…

"I'll get going, then." Sasuke suddenly spoke; breaking the silence surrounded the fours. He lowered his head and whispered near her ears but loud enough for someone in front of him to heard as well.

"I had a great time with you. See you around Tenten." He finished. Tenten turned her head and stared at him. She then nodded slightly. Keeping her eyes on the ground.

Sasuke smirks still visible on his face as he turned to meet his rival. He saw Neji's Byakugan was activated and was glaring at full capacity at him. His hands were formed into fists and shaken. Sasuke hid his sudden fear creep on his neck. He felt like he was facing an untamed wild beast, not the normal pissed off Hyuuga he despised.

Sasuke was not a fool. He knew when to stop. He nodded acknowledged at Neji, then walked past him. The Hyuuga still kept his hatred gaze firmly on the Uchiha.

Neji was beyond pissed. He knew he was not always in the good mood but this was different. He wanted to kill. He wanted to stab and ribbed that cocky smirk out of that Uchiha. The son of a bitch! How he dared to mess around with **his **teammate.

'_You are dead, Uchiha!'_

Neji shrugged violently away Kikko's grip. The girl was about to protest but sensed the deadly aura around her Hyuuga fiancé, she shut up, not wanting to angered him further.

He walked forward but stopped when he was few inches away from Tenten. The brunette began to tremble when she felt Neji's presence in front of her. There is something inside her telling her to look up. Tenten scared. She didn't want to meet the Hyuuga prodigy's fury. But she still decides to glance up at him behind her lashes. Like she thought, the guy was **extremely angry.**

Neji glared at her like she was his worst enemy he ever face. He glared at her for few moments before process to walked past her. Tenten froze on her spot. She turned around. Swallowed her fear, she called out his name and ran after him.

* * *

Sasuke felt relieve when he was out of Neji's eyeshot. He sighed heavily. The Uchiha prodig did not want to encounter with Hyuuga Neji now. It was more liked suicidal to him and Sasuke was not planned to die, just yet.

The dark hair boy chuckled slightly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was about to walked away when a sudden voice called out to him.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke."

He turned around to look at the one who spoke his name.

He saw the girl in red kimono, who was hugging Neji's arms the moment before.

"My name is Kikko. Neji's fiancé soon to be." She said.

"What do you want?" he asked, glaring hard at her.

The girl laughed. Her sharp, small eyes still locking with his. Sasuke felt discomfort just looking at her like-snake eyes.

"You're interesting in that bun-haired girl, aren't you?" she chuckled, her eyes suddenly became devious "I will help you." She said

"I don't like her, and why do I even need your help anyway?" Sasuke snapped. He turned around and walked away. He was done wasting time with this girl.

"Because I need yours." She said softly. "That so called teammate of him was obviously in love with my fiancé. But by the end of this week, I will officially engaged to Neji. Do you mind if she felt devastated when her little heart all broken?"

Sasuke stopped his walk.

Kikko smiled and walked slowly forward, stopped only few inches from him.

"I need your help to separating them."

* * *

~~~o~~~

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! I hoped you don't mind SasuTen. I know I loved them. But not as much as NejiTen ;) **

**But dun worry, it will still be NejiTen. Sasuke was a bit OOC but I like him that way. He was perfect for the third person. **

**Do u like it?! **

**I will update soon!**

**Happy reading and thanks! ^^~~~**


End file.
